


A Flight in the Rain

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is out taking her late night patrol when it starts to downpour. Where does she go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flight in the Rain

The light drizzle feathering down around National City gradually progressed into a steady cascading downpour, drenching everything in sight. Supergirl halted in her flight, conceding that she had done a thorough patrol of the city for the night and that she now needed some rest. The rain continued to pelt down on her, and she made a swift decision.

The woman landed on the balcony of the penthouse apartment she’d become familiar with in her tour as the owner’s assistant. Stepping up to the glass doors, she rapped lightly on the translucent panes. It took long moments, but eventually a very confused Cat Grant stepped from behind one of the doors of the apartment and wrapped a silk robe tight around herself.

Cat looked around trying to detect the source of the noise, and she stopped in her tracks when she saw the silhouette of a woman standing on her balcony. Small and slender, yet still of a powerful frame, there was no mistaking this woman for anyone other than Supergirl, so Cat strode quickly to the doors and pulled them open.

“What in god’s name are you doing standing in torrential rain on my balcony at eleven o’clock at night?” Cat asked, more confused than anything with her voice rough from sleep.

“I was doing my nightly patrol and the rain started coming down hard so I turned to head home but your place was closer, so I was just wondering, if it’s okay with you of course, if maybe I could stay here until it, y’know, stops?” She stuttered out. Superhero she may be, but Kara had never been a smooth talker.

“Very well.” Cat acquiescesd, though there was a glint of suspicion in her eyes as she stepped aside and allowed Supergirl entrance to her home. “Stay on the marble. And don’t sit on anything! I don’t want you ruining my furniture. Just stay put until I get back, alright?”

Supergirl just nodded, rivulets of rain still streaming down her skin and dripping off of her to the floor, quickly creating a puddle at her feet. She waited until Cat reappeared holding a towel and some dry clothes. With a grateful smile, Supergirl accepted the offerings and began drying herself off. Meanwhile Cat crossed to one of her couches and sat primly as she observed the other woman. She waited a few beats before launching into her questions.

“So you have super speed, yes?” She broke the silence after a few more minutes, and in the process startled Supergirl.

“What? Yeah, I have super speed. Why?” She fumbled as she continued working the towel through her hair.

“And when you’re flying, you can access that speed?” Cat continued, watching the hero with narrowed eyes.

“Of course.” Supergirl supplied feeling her skin prickle at Cat’s stare, wondering where the questions were leading.

“I see. So that then begs the question, why are you here?” Cat elocuted, standing from her seat and crossing her arms with a knowing smirk.

“I- what? I told you, your place was closer than mine.” Supergirl paused in her attempts to dry herself and began fiddling with the towel, looking anywhere but at Cat.

“So you said. But here’s where I’m stuck, you can fly at inhuman speeds. The difference between coming to my place and returning to your home couldn’t have been more than a matter of milliseconds. So, why are you here?” As she spoke, Cat stepped closer and closer to the other woman, who still refused to look her in the eye.

“I guess,” the red caped blonde started as she sighed reluctantly and gazed at her shoes, “I guess I just wanted to see you.”

The grin on Cat’s face had grown triumphant, smugly wearing an expression to tell all she had known the truth. “Aha,” She whispered, then approached the other woman by taking the remaining several steps between them. She pressed a kiss to the hero’s cheek, which upon the contact instantly turned flame red with blush.

Kara reached up and touched her cheek where lips had been just moments before, feeling warmth rise in her from her toes to her face. Cat had already turned around and made for her own bedroom door once again. As she went, she tossed over her shoulder, “Put some dry clothes on dear, and come to bed.”

Kara used her previously discussed speed and agility to dry herself off completely, change her clothes and rush after Cat in less than three seconds, shutting the door behind her.


End file.
